Beyblade my story 2 wiki
Over onze Wiki!i!i Deze wiki gaat over beyblade met een paar nieuwe personages, maar de oude personages komen er ook nog in. Er word spanning, Drama en Romantiek aan toegevoegd in een heel nieuw jasje! Geniet van onze verhaaltjes! Beyblade My Story 2Wiki thumb|left|278px|Welkom bij de Wiki! Have Fun! Wat is er nieuw? * 29/04/2013 - Bloemen van Emiko Faust! * Bijdragen aan deze wiki Je mag altijd iets toevoegen als je wil, maar voor een eigen personage in onze wereld zal je toch eerst toestemming moeten vragen! xoxo width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Maak een nieuw artikel Niet zeker waar te beginnen? * Lees ' ' eens door. * Bekijk de Recente Wijzigingen. * Lees ' '. Beyblade My Story! Kyo.png Naamloosjjj.png ImagesCAIQCWA6.jpg Wiki-background Imagese.jpg Index.jpeg Tsukkii.jpeg Tsukiii.jpeg Tsuki tendoooo.jpeg Tsuki tendo.jpg Tsuki ten.jpeg Tsuki serie.jpeg Tsuki moon.jpeg Tsuki model.jpeg Tsuki dream.jpeg Tsuki dojo.jpeg Tsuki chan.jpeg Tsuki blossom.jpeg Tsuki1.jpeg Tsu t.jpg Tsu tsuki.jpeg Tsu phoenix.jpeg Tsu.jpeg Tsu kid.jpeg ImagesCA17FUZA.jpg Aki looking.jpg Pablo1.png Imagestsubasa.jpg ImagesCAQ4J3VJ.jpg ImagesCA6OO8DD.jpg Images.jpg Chibi.jpg Aki sing.jpg ImagesCAFK3M4E.jpg Tsuki is back.jpeg Kyoya.jpeg Aki.jpeg ImagesCASB6FUM.jpg naamloos3.png imagesCA7YN1XBe.jpg imagesCAB8KL4F.jpg imageskyoya.jpg naamloosr.png Wiki-background 118px-Myuu 3.jpg imagestsubasa.jpg imagesggg.jpg imagesrrr.jpg|de groep kijkt toe hoe Aki en Ryuto onozel doen naamloos.png ryuto.jpg Myuu with Gingka.jpg Myuu voor haar PC.jpg Myuu under a tree.jpg Myuu Sama.jpg Myuu sleeping.jpg Myuu looks upon to Gingka.jpg Myuu's embaresd.jpg Myuu laying dawn.jpg Myuu jusing her chakra.jpg Myuu is sleeping.jpg Myuu is net wakker.jpg Myuu in her kimono.jpg Myuu in a dojo.jpg Myuu cooks.jpg Myuu coming out from bath.jpg Myuu chibi 6.jpg Myuu blushing.jpg Myuu atacking.jpg Myuu as a servent.jpg Myuu as a kid.jpg Myuu ans Tsuki.jpg Myuu and Tsuki 2.jpg Myuu and Gingka kiss.jpg Myuu 4.jpg Myuu 2.jpg aki en ryuto.png Kyoya and Gingka.jpg imagesCA3LDZ0V.jpg imagesCA6T8NCO.jpg imagesCAA5SHTW.jpg Hikaru.jpeg Misaki and tsubasa.jpg Myuu in haar bikini.jpg Aki mikato maybe.png Myuu calls up her power with her sword.jpg ImagesCAMUUC5X.jpg ImagesCAU49OX0.jpg ImagesCAHS3WYN.jpg ImagesCABPG1T3.jpg ImagesCAAUDUCS.jpg ImagesCA32F535.jpg ImagesCA7V4Z1O.jpg ImagesCA6TD3E4.jpg ImagesCAAGHRMT.jpg ImagesCAXLXPNA.jpg ImagesCAMU6WSN.jpg ImagesCAJO36H3.jpg ImagesCA42FGKR.jpg ImagesCA7AMGMU.jpg ImagesCA3WMNWV.jpg Yu.gif Kyoya glare.gif Kyoyaa.gif Kyoya fan badge xD.jpg Verpleegster.jpg Myuu's ketting.jpg Myuu Sama 2.jpg Myuu Sama.jpg Myuu op carnaval.jpg ImagesCAJD0WF9.jpg Tsuki tendo.png ImagesCAY54IZI.jpg Imagesrr.jpg Tsuki, Myazakki en Aki.jpg Gingka smiles at me.jpg Myuu in cool pose.jpg Gingka x Myuu.jpg Tsuki and kyoya kiss.png Tyoya.jpg Tsuki's kyoya.jpeg Tsuki black hair.jpeg Kyuki.jpeg Kyoya tsuki togheter.png Tsuki and kyoya.jpeg Tsuki fight.jpeg Myazakki.jpeg Ryuga.jpeg L drago.jpeg Kyoya mad.jpeg Tsukis regret.jpeg imagesCAQ3MU2X.jpg imagesCAVAA1VF.jpg Madoka en Ryuga.gif imagesCAN3UCJZ.jpg|Aki en haar vriendinnen toen ze nog op school zat imagesCAVBOOJL.jpg|Aki met een paraplu in de regen imagesCAYDJF5Z.jpg imagesCAZGZJNR.jpg ImagesCAJ37OG2.jpg ImagesCA9O5Y3P.jpg ImagesCA3NNIRP.jpg Imagesr.jpg ImagesCABQOPTF.jpg Ryuga San.jpg De flirtende kassierters.jpg imagesblondhairedgirl.jpg|Aki in cheerleader outfit imagesCA3NORZJ.jpg|Aki is vastbesloten om te winnen van Momo imagesCAAM9IIX.jpg|Aki als 12 jariga imagesCALU26E4.jpg|Aki voelt aan dat ze iets verkeerd zei tegen Gingka imagesCASSJK0B.jpg|Aki als 6 jariga imagesCA730UHN.jpg|Aki met een volleybal Aki in dress.jpg images62.jpg|Madoka Amano imagesCA6P8S9J.jpg imagesCAH4TTFB.jpg ImagesCAN62H1O.jpg Neko mira swimming.jpeg Neko kis mira.jpeg Nekoo.jpeg Neko Yoko.jpeg Neko en Mira.jpeg Neko cry.jpeg Neko.jpeg Mira's cookie.jpeg Aleksei.jpg Madoka in date outfit.jpg Ariël in haar date outfit.jpg Neko mira swimming.jpeg Neko kis mira.jpeg Nekoo.jpeg Neko Yoko.jpeg Neko en Mira.jpeg Neko cry.jpeg Neko.jpeg Mira's cookie.jpeg Ryuga kis Madoka (she has long hair on the picture).png Madoka als een mooie meid.jpg Ariel geschokt.png De boze Aleksei.png Girl with purple hair.jpg Wiki-background ImagesCAUBCZHJ.jpg ImagesCAHZCFXU.jpg ImagesCA5ZHJB4.jpg ImagesCAN62H1O.jpg Neko mira swimming.jpeg Neko kis mira.jpeg Neko Yoko.jpeg Neko en Mira.jpeg imagesCA0GJTF3.jpg imagesCA1Y4EBG.jpg imagesCA2YAK5L.jpg imagesCA37Z1IC.jpg imagesCAAQ2KZN.jpg imagesCAC73958.jpg imagesCANC4CHZ.jpg imagesCAD4ER51.jpg imagesCANLISFP.jpg imagesCAPLELWT.jpg imagesCAPPZCGN.jpg imagesCARC6Y2P.jpg imagesCAS8EV0E.jpg imagesCAW2J9SD.jpg imagesCAVFYY07.jpg imagesCAWL7UVL.jpg imagesCAZE3ORR.jpg gingka.png imagesCA3QQ1XL.jpg imagesCA21PEJU.jpg imagesCA6142G7.jpg imagesCAANL1A5.jpg imagesCACNS6JV.jpg imagesCAGBQ6PO.jpg imagesCADX5TCR.jpg imagesCALHUORV.jpg imagesCALSJVUI.jpg imagesCAOKVE7N.jpg ImagesCAS11IX1.jpg imagesCA3OF1RH.jpg imagesCAMJHUYT.jpg imagesCAU05IHG.jpg imagesCA1URO1S.jpg imagesCA1VD307.jpg imagesCA2JYWTV.jpg imagesCA3QPOZ2.jpg imagesCA4VC68H.jpg imagesCA6H92PU.jpg imagesCA9NO3V7.jpg imagesCA22UGKO.jpg imagesCA26G6P4.jpg imagesCAFKTUS6.jpg imagesCAFZ57RY.jpg imagesCAN1RMJJ.jpg imagesCAQ12M1A.jpg imagesCARK6SRY.jpg|Teru Vs. Yu imagesCARST9U1.jpg imagesCA124V7H.jpg imagesCA0KMFU8.jpg imagesCA0RBM2H.jpg imagesCA4BV14I.jpg imagesCA2O1VZG.jpg imagesCA6L67PB.jpg imagesCA7YDI1A.jpg imagesCA9J5Z3C.jpg imagesCACQMA0J.jpg Flame Libra.jpg Big Bang Pegasus.jpg L-Drago Destroy.jpg Ankh Bastet.jpg L-Drago Healix.jpg imagesCAELWOW6.jpg imagesCAE3U3C4.jpg imagesCAHY1AZW.jpg|Mira zingt voor Neko imagesCAJ4M75Q.jpg imagesCAJ7B9K8.jpg|Mei mei en Chi yun Vs. Gingka en Masamune imagesCALS1K92.jpg|Chi yun en Mei mei imagesCALZWHQB.jpg imagesCAM4QOEG.jpg imagesCAP3U9QS.jpg|Yu Vs. Titi imagesp.jpg imagesy.jpg ImagesCAHWSWWR.jpg ImagesCAS0HWFJ.jpg ImagesCA8CA0CM.jpg ImagesCAS6NC3S.jpg ImagesCAH1DSMJ.jpg ImagesCABD5GTU.jpg ImagesCAFAHI4Q.jpg ImagesCAFAG93D.jpg ImagesCAQKKB06.jpg ImagesCA9ZJN5E.jpg ImagesCAB8MXFW.jpg ImagesCA544N3H.jpg Tsuki cry.jpeg Madoka is blushing.jpg Akihiro.jpg Akihiro angry.jpg 18 years old Akihiro.png Older Akihiro.png Honey.jpg Wiki-background ImagesCAVN0WA8.jpg ImagesCANEZR97.jpg ImagesCAL59JFT.jpg ImagesCAKG5KAW.jpg ImagesCAAZN2LM.jpg Chris 's little brother.png ImagesCAN6ZJE9.jpg ImagesCACO6N8I.jpg ImagesCA2ONJ15.jpg ImagesCA1Y10OF.jpg Efre.png imagesCAJEQH2R.jpg cool Masamune.jpg imagesCAT1K851.jpg Masamune Go Striker.jpg Masamune mad.jpg Masamune and King.jpg Masamune2.png Cho Abyss.png Cho as litle kid.jpg Cho curly hair.jpg Cho cry.png Cho in dress.jpg Cho is waiting for Tsubasa.jpg Cho kimono.jpg Cho on her computer.jpg Cho sad.png Cho schooluniform.jpg Cho with headphone.jpg Cho!.png Emiko.png Cho.png ImagesCA4D3MEL.jpg Emiko with short hair cry.jpg Emiko dwarsfluit.jpg Litle Emiko.jpg Emiko2.png Emiko sexy.jpg Emiko met waaiers.jpg Emiko met carnavel.jpg Emiko met appel.jpg Emiko in swimsuit.jpg Emiko in dress.jpg Nami.png Nami shocked.jpg Nami Nakamuraa.png Nami mad.png Nami cute.jpg Nami cry.png Nami blush.jpg Nami and her parents.jpg ImagesCAVPEB9J.jpg Fzoe.png 118px-Myuu 3.jpg Aki.jpeg Gingka smiles at me.jpg Big Bang Pegasus.jpg Personage's thumb|left|Aki Mikato thumb|left|Tsuki Tendo thumb|left|Myuu Sama thumb|left|Momo Miquini thumb|left|Ming-Ming Mikato thumb|left|Mira Tsutsuki thumb|left|Neko Yoko Personage in de spotlight thumb|left|240px|De blinde blader... Uitgelicht artikel Tot mijn geluk had ik net genoeg voor allebei ons eten. Ik nam de menu's aan en wrong me tussen de menigte door naar de tafel waar Madoka net van plan was om weg te gaan. "Waar ga je naartoe?" vroeg ik een beetje verbaasd. "Oh, ik... ik dacht dat je weg was gegaan." gaf ze beschaamd toe. Ik grinnikte. "Nee, ik ben er nog." zei ik en legde het eten op de tafel "Ik heb Cola voor je gepakt, is dat goed?" vroeg ik. "Ja, dat is goed." zei ze met een glimlach. Ik glimlachte automatisch terug. We gingen zitten aan de twee-persoonstafel. Ik zette me over haar en begon te eten van mijn hamburger. Ik keek haar aan en realiseerde me dat ik wat vragen voor haar had. Raar genoeg. "Waarom kom je zo vroeg eten?" vroeg ik verbaasd over het uur dat ze warm komt eten. "Oh, ik heb afgesproken om met Alexi en een paar andere vrienden naar een club te gaan. Maar omdat het ver rijden is met de bus, kunnen we niet later eten en gaan direct door, dus ga ik nu al vast eten." legde ze uit en ik werd door de een of andere reden woedend toen ze zei dat ze samen met Alexi ging. "Zou ik ook mee mogen komen?" vroeg ik en ik was blij dat mijn stem neutraal was. "Ja, maar dan moet je wel een date hebben." legde ze weer uit. Mijn kaak verstrakte en mijn ogen zaten vol woede. "Met wie ga jij dan?" vroeg ik en ik kon het antwoord al raden. "Met Alexi." zei ze stil, maar ik hoorde het. Ik ademde diep in en uit door mijn neusgaten die groter werden. Ik probeerde mijn woede onder controle te houden, maar dat ging moeilijk. "Ik geraak wel aan een date." verzekerde ik haar en ze leek teleurgesteld. "Oh,oké. Dan mag je mee." zei ze tegen me en keek naar beneden. We begonnen in stilte weer te eten en de stilte vond ik vreselijk. "Heb je vervoer?" vroeg ze en verbrak de stilte. Ik zuchtte omdat de stilte eindelijk verbroken was. "Ja," begon ik en dit was het goede moment... om te streven "ik heb een zwarte cabrio." vervolgde ik. "Oh,oké. Kan er zes man in?" vroeg ze aan me en ik dacht na. "Nu acht." zei ik ter informatie en ze knikte. Ik dacht even na en knikte. "Ze passen er in, maar dan moeten sommige wel op elkaars schoot." zei ik en ze dacht na. "Is goed." zei ze en begon weer te eten. "Oké." zei ik en at ook weer verder. Toen we klaar waren, ruimde ik alles op en gooide het in de vuilbak. Maar we bleven nog zitten om ons drinken naar binnen te werken. "Drink jij bier?" vroeg ze verbaasd. "Ja, is dat soms een probleem?" vroeg ik op een nogal botte toon. "Nee." zei ze en keek naar beneden. Ze nam nog een slok van haar Cola en ik herinnerde me een vraag dat ik wilde stellen. "Waarom dacht je dat ik weg was gegaan?" vroeg ik toen ze haar Cola neerzette. Snel nam ze haar Cola en begon teugen te nemen. Ze bleef drinken tot de Cola op was. "Ik ga dit even in de vuilbak gooien." zei ze om hier weg te geraken. "Oh, nee! Jij blijft zitten!" riep ik en trok haar weer op haar stoel. Ze bleef gehoorzaamd zitten en stond op het punt antwoord te geven. "Omdat je zo lang weg bleef, dacht ik dat je weg was gegaan." gaf ze eindelijk als antwoord. Ik fronste. "Het zou toch kunnen dat ik moest wachten in de rij." zei ik nog steeds fronsend. "Ja, dat wilde ik eerst geloven..." zei ze, maar maakte haar zin niet af. "Wat bedoel je daarmee?" vroeg ik nu een beetje nieuwschierig. "Wel ik wilde geloven dat je stond te wachten, maar omdat het zo lang duurde en omdat het onmogelijk is dat ik met jou een date heb, dacht ik dat je een grap met me uithaalde en er vandoor was gegaan met... iemand anders." zei ze snel, maar ik begreep elk woord. Iets viel me op. "Wat bedoel je met 'iemand anders'?" vroeg ik verbaasd. "Wel...iemand anders dan ik..." kreeg ze er met moeite uit. Alinea 3 Ryuga's eerste date! Uitgelichte media left|300px|Fucking grappig!!! Categorie:Hoofdpagina